


Closer

by iamthatCat



Series: 三猫 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 三猫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619539
Kudos: 4





	Closer

李知勋越来越像猫了。

这一切都要托全圆佑养的那只虎斑猫的福，虽说有了猫让李知勋在家不至于像以前这么寂寞每天只是眼巴巴等着人回家，更何况他还喜欢猫，但每天回家打开门看到的不是小家伙撅着屁股去够不知道又躲在哪个角落里不肯出来的猫，就是小家伙坐在地上和猫玩得正乐，差不多时候就自动蹲坐在玄关等着人回来的场景已经很少见了。

但回家的时候总归还是能分得他一点注意的。

“喵呜——”眼看着李知勋从听见开门的声音就从地上跳起来冲到他面前直接撞进怀中，软乎乎地在他怀里左蹭右蹭地撒娇，等磨够了就抬头用亮晶晶的眼神看他，嘴里还不忘发出一声猫叫像是在叫他。

“怎么又忘了，”文俊辉捏了捏他的脸，放慢了语速，很是耐心的对他说话，“回家看见我要叫什么呀？”

李知勋这次倒是从善如流，圆溜溜的眼珠转了一圈就反应过来立刻甜甜地叫他的昵称。“俊尼！”

文俊辉正想伸手挠挠他的下巴讨他喜欢，半路却被另一只骨节分明的手捷足先登摸到李知勋的下巴，指尖轻柔的动作逗得他舒服得眯起眼睛，甚至从喉咙里发出咕噜的声音。

下一秒他怀里一空，原本赖在他身上的那只小猫就被抱离开到了别人的怀里，那人照样温柔地点点他的鼻子和嘴巴，好声好气地哄他。“那我呢，要叫我什么呢？”

但即便是面对那人这么温柔的对待李知勋也十分不给面子地把脸鼓起来，还滑稽地把五官挤成一团，好像真的完全想不起来一样，但是不一会儿就把脸舒展开来，突然伸手揽住对方的脖子，又蹦又跳很是兴奋地大叫。“小，圆！”

乐于接受这般亲近的全圆佑这才满意地继续挠挠他的下巴，在他笑起来会露出的梨涡处落下一个吻。“真乖。”

这就是全圆佑的猫会和李知勋在一起玩的原因了。

这就像是明明周围有着文俊辉这么久以来辛辛苦苦筑起来的城墙，却被人轻而易举地推倒。更何况并不止是简单地破坏推倒，对方还毫不犹豫地踏进他的领地，用尽一切不光彩的手段强迫他答应他所有割地赔款的要求。

一切都是为了李知勋。

但是直到现在，又好像不全是因为李知勋了。

“让我亲一下。”全圆佑把文俊辉摁在衣柜上，听起来像是温和地询问过他的意见才会继续下去，事实上却是在说完之后就随手拿掉脸上的眼镜，露出那双满带侵占目光的眼睛，一条腿卡进文俊辉的双腿间，双手捧着他的脸就靠上去找到他的嘴唇狠狠亲吻。

全圆佑强势的亲吻嘬得他嘴唇发麻，舌头还趁机灵活地滑进他的嘴里，勾着他缠绵，在听到他喉咙里发出一声闷哼之后就好心地退了出来，改成很温柔地含着他的嘴唇，本来捧着他脸的其中一只手也不知道什么时候挡在了他的脑袋和坚硬的柜门之间。

文俊辉的两只手不自觉地拉着全圆佑的衬衫捏紧。

全圆佑的手正要作乱摸到哪里去调情，两个人的余光却突然同时捕捉到一个身影出现在房门。

然后就听见“咚”地一下闷响不知道是什么东西落到了地上，不过接下来来自虎斑猫悠长的叫声倒是认证了刚才落地的东西是它。

全圆佑和文俊辉同时转头，只见李知勋定定站在门口，手上还维持住抱着猫咪的姿势，脸上的表情却已经变成了委屈的扁嘴，要哭不哭的，在看见他们有些惊讶的反应之后更是叫了一声转身就跑。“喵——”

“知勋！”文俊辉最见不得李知勋这个委屈的模样，赶紧推开全圆佑追了过去，等到了客厅居然发现李知勋缩成小小一团趴在饭桌的一角，脸埋在手臂上不肯看他。

他确实没有想过如果被李知勋撞破他和全圆佑之后的反应会是怎样，不过幸好，他没有夺门而去，即使再怎么委屈闹别扭也记着他的话，“知勋？你出来呀。”

埋在手臂上的脑袋动了几下。“哼。”

全圆佑也跟在后面，见李知勋躲在桌底顿时也有些哭笑不得，只好也蹲在地上叫他。“知勋你乖哦，出来吧。”他特意说得极慢，要让李知勋听清他的话。

这次李知勋倒是有了更大的反应，抬头瞪了他们一眼，凶而急促地叫了一声。“喵！”

文俊辉还在原地着急地想办法，全圆佑就已经想也不想也跟着钻进了桌底，引得文俊辉一声惊呼。“喂你干什么！”

眼看全圆佑马上钻到他面前，李知勋吓得也啊了一声，连忙抬手就要挠他，却被对方轻而易举地抓住了手腕，于是脸上那点装出来的凶相全部消失不见，又留下了一个委屈的小模样，眼睛眨啊眨的好像随时能掉泪。

全圆佑本来还要哄他，没想到李知勋居然先他一步结结巴巴地说话了。“小、小圆和俊尼，亲亲……”他惊讶地转头和同样惊讶的文俊辉对视了一眼，随后又耐心地听他继续讲话。“那……那之后就，就不和知勋亲亲……亲亲了吗？”

全圆佑闻言立刻低头亲了他的掌心一下，鼻息呼在手上，痒得他嗯了一声想把手抽回来但没能如意，柔软的碰触从手心一路往上，手臂，脖子，脸颊，最后一个安抚性的轻吻留在了嘴唇上。“可以了吗？”

李知勋把视线投向了文俊辉。“喵——”即使只是假装出来的，这声猫叫里面的意味也清楚的很，无非就是在询问他的那份罢了。

文俊辉别无他法，只好也钻进桌底，就像很久之前逗他那样，捧着他的脸给了他一个发出声响的吻。“知勋乖哦，别闹别扭啦。”

被这样熟悉的对待李知勋的郁闷也消散了许多，下意识就钻进了文俊辉的怀里，乖巧地搂着他，脸埋在他胸口不作声，时不时还拱他几下展示自己的存在感。

他始终还是和文俊辉更亲一些。

也是，毕竟他们在一起的时间比和他在一起的时间要多得多。

全圆佑当然是明白这个道理的，但看着面前这个温馨的画面，从心里面还是止不住的，生出一丝丝失落。

他几乎不可见地叹了口气。

幸好虽然李知勋没心思留意全圆佑的异样，但好歹被文俊辉留意到了，于是他凑到李知勋耳朵隔壁，悄声对他说话。“你应该也去抱抱小圆的。”

“嗯？”李知勋一时没有听懂，耳朵也因为低语弄得发痒，伸手挠了下还躲到一边去。

“我说，”他又凑到李知勋的耳边，缓缓地开口，“你也去抱抱小圆啊，小圆难过了哦。”

算是迟钝的大脑终于反应过来文俊辉在说什么，他悄悄在文俊辉怀里抬头，果不其然看见全圆佑有些伤心意味的表情。“哦……喵……”

他的语言系统开始错乱，一会儿说话一会儿猫叫的，但已经自动把自己抽离文俊辉的怀里，跪在地上慢慢地向全圆佑爬过去。

就像真的猫咪一样。

“小、小圆？”只不过几步就爬到了全圆佑面前，还没等他有回应就身子一歪栽进他怀里，两只手搂着他的脖子。“抱抱。”

即使换了个人似乎也不能动摇李知勋半分，他依旧拱来拱去，黏糊糊地在全圆佑怀里撒娇喵喵叫，直到累了打了个软乎乎的哈欠，动来动去找了个舒服的位置居然直接睡着了。

全圆佑的下巴搁在李知勋脑袋上蹭了两蹭，心里面那点不快瞬间一扫而空，左手在李知勋背后抚摸的动作也越发轻柔。

而他的另一只手则被文俊辉紧紧握在手里。


End file.
